


Christmas Party

by parachim



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Other, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parachim/pseuds/parachim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender ambiguous reader has an internship at the Thneed factory and ends getting something much better than a recommendation letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

Today you started you new internship. It wasn’t anything too fancy or exciting, even though it was for the recently prosperous Thneed company. Most of you work involved sorting papers and making sure that the occasional letter of importance made it to the right desk in time.

It was a paid internship and you were thankful for that, even though it was a low wage. One of the only other perks was that you were working in a back office away from the chatty secretaries and filthy factory workers. People told you that it would look good on your resume and that you would have an easy time getting a full time job in the future. You didn’t know if any of that was true but you maintained the internship nevertheless.

Most of the time is was quiet in your little office. On occasion, you could hear shuffling feet in the distance or another employee would come by with more paperwork for you. Some nights you would lose track of time and work well beyond what was demanded of you. Sometimes during those late nights you thought you could hear someone playing the guitar. It was so far off that you considered that it might only be radio. It was difficult to imagine that anyone else would even be in this secluded part of the factory so late at night.

It was nearly a month after you started your job that you saw the CEO of the company. You were asked to take a large envelope filled with important contracts to his office right away. You were given directions to the room. The secretary told you to never enter the office without being invited in first if the door was closed and to just slip the papers under the door if no one answers. Before you could ask about these strange restrictions she was already gone.

You took the packet to the office to find the door was open. You timidly walked into the room and explained what the papers were to the tall man sitting at the desk. He looked at you and paused, possibly trying to figure out who you were and then ultimately deciding that you were someone new. He thanked you for the papers and returned to the work in front of him without looking up as you left.

Focusing on your work was difficult for the rest of the day. You kept thinking back to the man in the green suit and impossibly long gloves sitting behind the desk. If he hadn’t become a business man you think of how easy it would have been for him to be a model. It was fairly rare for someone to have such pale skin and such dark hair. He would be great in black and white photography.

You tried to remember if he had freckles and what color his eyes were. By the time you are fairly certain that he had green eyes it was already eight o’clock and you had barely finished any of your work. It was then that you noticed that you had forgotten to deliver a second, smaller packet to the CEO. The documents enclosed within were extremely important and you weren’t sure if it was something that could be put off until tomorrow.

You rushed off to find the office and hopefully deliver the papers in time. You realize that you must have taken a wrong turn when you find yourself in an unfamiliar hallway. It looked that you had left the factory complex and accidentally wandered into the residential area. As you were figuring out with path to take to return you were surprised to run into the Onceler himself.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I didn’t realize I didn’t drop this off earlier but this was supposed to go with the other papers I left with you earlier,” you said as you hold out the papers and prepared to lose your internship.

The taller man took the papers, somewhat surprised to be handed anything so official looking, and nodded slightly. You looked up at him, expecting him to scold you for you oversight.

“O-oh, right, thanks,” he said as he took the papers from you. He stood awkwardly, not knowing if there was more that he should say. As you looked into his face you noticed that he seemed softer than he did when you went into the office earlier that day. There was something else that was different, too. You thought he looked more innocent. You didn’t know how you could explain such an thought, but he looked as if he had hardly been exposed to the strenuous life of an elite business man.

Before you could think of any questions to ask that might make sense of such a strange feeling he had already run off, disappearing into one of the many hallways. It took you a while to find you way back to the office. At one point, you found yourself in a room with a tiled floor filled with pipes. You had made it into the basement somehow. You weren’t sure if you were still in the residential area or had made it back to the part of the complex where the offices were.

You tried to remember which way you had come to get here, but the floor plan was so convoluted that you were completely unable to manage. You stopped and listened, hoping to be able to hear someone typing on their keyboard in an office or talking on the telephone so that you would have some idea which way you were supposed to go.

You heard something and focused on the sound intently. Someone speaking somewhere high above the ground you were standing on. A male voice, you were sure of that. You had trouble making out all of the words. You heard another voice reply after that. Or was it the same voice? Someone might have been talking to themselves, getting frustrated over have to work so late into the night. But that wasn’t the case. You heard them both say something at the same time. There must have been two people. Two people who sounded identical. It was odd, but you didn’t linger to eavesdrop any longer.

You found your way back eventually after trying nearly every path that you could. By the time you found your office again the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. You heard the soft tones of guitar music somewhere else in the building. The person playing it behind many walls and doors hit a wrong note and then stopped. The started again from the beginning, playing more carefully. It wasn’t the radio after all.

–

Work resumed as normal after that long night wandering through the building. You were never fired. A superior never even came by to warn you not to do it again. Even when you had to drop off the occasional document at the CEO’s office, the man behind the desk did not remind you of that late night encounter.

Though you did run into him outside of the office once. You had thought he was away on a business trip. In fact, that’s why you had gone over to his office in the first place since you were told to make sure no one left any papers outside of it that would go neglected. But maybe he had returned early. The innerworkings of business weren’t really any of your concern, you were just here to push papers around and jump through bureaucratic hoops.

You went by his office and saw a few papers nudged halfway under the door. You picked them up and looked them over, making sure that there was nothing urgent to be taken care off. One of the manilla folders was labeled for the marketing department, it wasn’t supposed to be in with the other papers at all.

You thought the marketing department was close by, down one of the wider halls. You went and looked for it and that’s when you saw him again. He wasn’t wearing his usual green suit or even a collared shirt with a tie. He’s dressed casually in grays and whites. When you saw him, he seemed startled and his eyes darted around as if he is seeking an escape route. You wondered why he seemed so nervous. Was it because he was caught slacking off when everyone thought he was away on business? No, he didn’t seem guilty to have been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. He seemed anxious because he wasn’t expecting anyone to see him at all.

You asked him how to get to the marketing department and his starts to stammer. He comes up with some directions and you follow them but you end up at the research and development office instead of marketing. You figured you must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

–

Weeks passed uneventfully as your internship began to wind down. You barely saw the Onceler at all and you were somewhat disappointed in that. You wished you had been able to work more closely with him, if only to be able to steal the occasional glance. But you were just an office drone, hoping for anything more was pure fantasy.

You stayed late at work again. You had been employed long enough that if you stayed past seven the company gave you credit to order dinner with from one of the nearby restaurants. By this point, you had tried nearly everything appealing from the Indian, Chinese, and Mexican restaurants. You had started ordering Ethiopian food but you weren’t sure if you liked it.

It was already nearly eight o’clock before your meal arrived so you decided you might as well stay until after nine when the company will pay for a cab to take you back home. It was these small perks that keep many working late, but you didn’t mind these kinds of manipulations too much. You hardly had anything better to do back home. You occasionally wondered if you were just going to work your life away like this, but you supposed that it was better than going home promptly at six just to sit around on the couch and eat a microwaved dinner. You felt productive.

It was pitch black outside the next time you looked up from your paperwork. The days had been getting shorter as winter grew closer, but there wasn’t even the slightest glow of sunlight over the horizon. Once you finally decided that it was late enough that you should be getting home and going to bed you notice a small green envelope tucked in with some the papers. It wasn’t one of the long business envelopes that you where used to dealing with. There were no addresses written on it, no stamps. It must have been something someone had dropped off earlier.

You wondered how long you have had this envelope sitting on your desk and you felt a sense of dread bubbling up in your gut. If this was something important and you had neglected it for days or even weeks you had no idea how you would ever explain yourself. You open the letter and pull out a folded card inside. It’s of nice quality, golden embossed letters on the front advertising that it was for the holiday party. You let out a slow sigh of relief upon finding out it wasn’t anything highly important. You read over the details printed in emerald ink inside of the card. The party was a week from today and would be held somewhere in the factory, one of the seldom-used banquet rooms you had never been in.

You considered not attending but decided that it would be more fun than anything you could do on your own. It would just be a simple office party, nothing special and no one would expect too much from you. As you were putting on your coat to prepare yourself for the cold winds that you would face outside as you waited for you cab to pick you up you heard someone playing guitar elsewhere in the building.

—-

"Oncie, have you seen the envelope I had on the dresser earlier? The green one. I’ve told you not to move my things a million times."

Oncie sat on the bed buttoning up the front of his pajama shirt. “The little one? I sealed it up and put it on the desk of that one intern that works in the back office. I know the interns don’t have their own mail boxes since they’re only temporary so you were going to deliver it yourself, right?"

Greedler bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelling - he didn’t want any of the late night workers to hear a fuss on wonder what was going on. He took several deep, focused breaths before he spoke though his anger that was still apparent through his irritated voice, “That letter wasn’t supposed to go to anyone. It was just for my own records. That was the invitation for the party meant for the investors and consultants. The major players who really matter to the company. A low tier back office intern was never supposed to get invited to such a party. All the regular office workers get invited to another event." Greedler fumbled with his tie, so angry that it was difficult for his fingers to properly respond to his intentions.

"Oh," Oncie said as he shrank under the covers. “Well, um, lots of people don’t go to those parties, right? People have better things to do so close to the holidays. Maybe the intern won’t even bother to show up. We probably won’t even have a problem," Oncie offered hopefully.

Greedler sighed, finally out of his business attire. “Maybe. Maybe not. It’s not like we can take the invitation back." He paused before he joined Oncie underneath the bed sheets. “When did you deliver the letter?"

The question made Oncie uneasy as he squirmed a bit under the sheets. “This morning, after you had woken up but before anyone else was around. Not a single janitor or secretary, I swear!"

Even in the dark room, Oncie knew that Greedler was glaring at him fiercely. “Are you sure? Are you completely sure that no one saw you? Because you know how terrible that would be."

Oncie’s voice is panicked, even though he had no reason to be so frightful. “Not a single person. I swear. I just wanted to be able to get out for once. I get so bored being confined to such a small part of the factory all the time." Oncie snuggled closer to his counterpart both in an effort to try to relax him and maybe convince him to ease up on the restrictions placed on the other.

Greedler pushed him away. “I’m not in the mood for that. I’ve been too stressed out about how to raise production levels for he holiday season. The engineers are giving me trouble about the additions I want to have built on to the factory, too. They say that they will be structurally unsound but I know that my designs are better than the clunky, inefficient ones they are trying to convince me to build instead."

Oncie nodded sympathetically, agreeing with the near-identical looking man beside him. After all, Greedler’s designs were the same as Oncie’s, Greedler was just the more ambitious of the two. Oncie pulled himself over to where Greedler lay again and rested his head on the other’s chest. “Is there anything I can do? To make you feel better, I mean."

Greedler thought while rubbing his aching forehead. “I don’t know. I just want to go to sleep but my mind is too busy to let me. Why don’t you get out the guitar and play me a song. A ballad or a lullaby or something. But don’t sing - I’ve had enough with words for the night."

Oncie slipped out of the bed silently and found his old acoustic guitar. He sat at the edge of the bed and begun to play. It was a song Greedler had never heard before but that was all the better since it wouldn’t bring any more thoughts or memories bubbling up to the surface of his consciousness. Oncie must have learned it from one of the books he had bought him so that he would have something to keep busy with during the day. Greedler fell asleep as he was still considering asking Oncie what else he could do for him that would make the days less dull.

—

You were prepared for the party. You even found yourself a festive winter sweater with reindeer and snowflakes on it just for this occasion. When you arrived at the factory you were a bit surprised that there was a coat check but you supposed a company as prosperous as this one could afford to have such fancy things.

You approached the banquet hall and peaked inside. It was certainly the location of the party. There was a pine tree that went all the way up to the ceiling decorated with lights and metallic gold and pink blubs. There was a larger-than-life ice sculpture of swomee swan at one side of the room next to a chocolate fountain and a dozen platters of fancy cheeses and pastries in addition to the numerous people carrying trays of small sandwiches and other appetizers. There was even a string quartet playing their instruments though no one was dancing to the music. But what caught your attention the most was how nicely everyone was dressed. The men in tuxedos and the women in vibrantly colored cocktail dresses. You didn’t recognize a single person as one of your coworkers. You must have gotten the invitation by mistake.

You thought about turning around and leaving before anyone can notice you, but as you saw a handful of elegantly dressed people climbing up the steps towards the banquet hall you decide that is a poor choice. You didn’t want to be seen - or, even worse - be made fun of by these wealthy socialites. You turn a corner and hope to find a back exit.

You found a stairway labeled as a fire escape. You darted down the flights of stairs towards to ground level but you stop before you pushed the door open to your freedom. “Alarm will sound if door opened" is was the label pasted on the exit read. You couldn’t risk opening it just to have all the people inside hear the alarm and rush outside just to see you standing awkwardly in your dumb sweater by the fire escape. You would never get a letter of recommendation from anyone after your internship was up. As you begun to panic more at the thought of becoming completely unemployable, you looked for some other way out.

The door you came through had the same warning, as did the next two doors on the floors above. You hoped desperately that the topmost door would have roof access and from there you would search for a reliable and silent metal fire escape that you could run down without being seen. If that failed, you planned to wait until later at night after the party would be long over and face setting off the alarm.

But as you climbed flight after flight of stairs you heard something curious. Someone who was still many floors above you was whistling. It was a slow, familiar tune - the same one you often heard late at night whenever you stayed late in your tiny office. You thought that it must be a janitor. He would certainly know a way to get out of the building without setting off any alarms. You ran up the remaining flights of stairs until you finally reached him.

It wasn’t a janitor. But you did recognize him. “M-mister Onceler?" You asked very confused to be meeting him here. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the party?"

You looked at him closely, carefully as you tried to figure out this odd situation on your own. “Are you…someone else? A twin or something? No, that’s not it. It’s got to be weirder than that. Why would anyone ever hide that they had a twin. How could someone even manage something like that?" You pause and think it over as the man next to you remains silent, shaking slightly. “You’re like a double. Like a clone or a doppelganger or something, right?" It sounds stupid once you stay it but it was too late to take it back.

But to your great amazement he nods the slightest amount. “I-it’s something like that. Not exactly, t-though I barely understand it myself. Sort of like a magic curse or something." He looked more relaxed now. He had been keeping that secret for so long that once he was finally able to reveal it to another person he felt like a great burden was lifted off of him. He was no longer a complete shadow to his other half who had to live without being noticed by anyone. He got to feel like his own person again.

You took it in. It was hard to believe that your fantastic guess was anywhere near the truth. “That song you were whistling, do you also play it on the guitar sometimes? At night especially?" you finally managed to ask.

"Oh, you can hear that? I guess your office is a lot closer to our room than any of the others. Yeah, that’s me. You’ve actually seen me a couple times already too. I’m not supposed to be seen because you can probably imagine how that would hurt business if everyone finds out that the CEO has some freaky magical twin." He stopped and thought about what he was about to say next. “It’s actually my fault that you’re here. That you got the invitation, I mean. I thought that card was for you so I went ahead and put it on your desk myself. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you so much."

You noticed that he used the phrase “our room" not “my room" and that peaks your curiosity though you don’t bring it up. “Why would you deliver such a thing to me? Were you trying to play some sort of dumb prank?"

"N-no, it’s nothing like that! I didn’t know that there were different parties for different people. I thought everyone attended the same one. That goes to show how much I know about the factory these days, heh." He sounded sad to have been separated in his creation in such a way. “But I guess I decided to take it over to your desk because I think you’re pretty cute. I mean, you’re always working really hard and making sure that everything gets done properly. I remember having to do a lot of that really simple paper-pushing work early on. It’s really tedious but it has to be done, you know? I did it because it was my company and if I didn’t do it everything would fall apart. Even though you’re not involved with the company in the same way that was back then you still really care a lot."

You are embarrassed by his words of praise. You didn’t think that anyone had noticed any of the work you had been doing, and especially not the Onceler himself. Well, one of the Oncelers, you thought to yourself. You sat down on the step beside him. It made him the slightest bit uneasy, as if he was highly unused to being so close to an acquaintance. He searched his pockets for something a pulls out a key. “I can open the doors with this without setting off an alarm. You probably don’t want to stay here any longer."

"No, wait," you tug on his sleeve to keep him from standing up. “If I told anyone about this. About your situation. It would be bad right? This obviously isn’t something that happens to every CEO. It’s really weird and people usually don’t like weird things. How can you be sure that I’ll be quiet about all of this?"

Oncie was getting nervous. This was the sort of thing that Greedler warned him about all the time. He should have just keep his mouth shut. He starts to think about ways to keep you quiet. He could offer money or a permanent job or stocks in the company. Technically, it was beyond his powers to do such things, he wasn’t really in control of the company anymore after all. He would have to explain this to Greedler. He was going to be furious. Oncie began to sweat slightly from panic. “A-are you asking for a bribe. That c-could be arranged, I guess. It could even be in cash. It would be a transaction that know one would ever have to know about, just like this little secret, r-right?"

"Well, I guess you could call it a bribe. But I don’t want money or anything like that." Oncie’s slight panic began to steadily increase. If this was going to be something difficult Greedler would give him such a terrible time for so long. He had been so stupid and careless. “I want a kiss," you say as you smile, pleased with your cleverness.

"A what? From a celebrity or something?" he questioned, confused by your request.

"Actually, I’ve thought of something even better. I don’t want one kiss, I want two. One from each of you. You and the CEO."

He covers his face with his hands. You can tell that he’s blushing. “I-is that really what you want?" he mutters through his fingers.

"Of course! It wasn’t a joke! You said it yourself that you thought I was cute. It’s just a kiss. Come on, you can do that, right?" you ask as you nudge his side with your elbow.

"I can b-but I don’t know if he will. He’s already going to be so upset with me and how much I’ve ruined everything."

"You’re the same person! I bet you like the same things. He’ll be okay with it." You were not entirely sure that what you are saying is true, but you hope it is. You want your plan to work. You do like the both of them more than anything.

Oncie was not convinced either, but he doesn’t know what else to do. “He will still be at the party for a while yet. We will have to wait until that’s over with. We can go wait in the bedroom until he gets back. I don’t want to risk having anyone else come into this stairway and see me. I’ve already ruined enough things for the night."

—-

The bedroom was nice - nicer than you would have even imagined with the dark wood furniture and imported green and gold carpet made out of some mysteriously soft material. What stuck out the most was that there was only one bed. Larger than even a king sized bed. You reasoned that it must have been custom made just for them. Then it occurred you that they both must have slept in the same bed. The sheets were still rumbled from the morning. Most of them were clustered around the center. They slept together in more than just laying beside one another. There was no reason with all the wealth that the company generated that they would have to share a room or even a bed. They were romantically involved. This should have bothered you. It was the ultimate evocation of the incest taboo. They were more closely related than siblings or even twins. They were the exact same person down to every last strand of DNA but the fact that they tumbled in the sheets with one another other didn’t disturb you. You were intrigued.

Oncie didn’t know what to do with you while he waited for Greedler to come back from the party. He paced around the room at first, moving around papers and putting away clothes. The maids were never allowed in here so that they could never figure out the secret that you just did. After a while, he couldn’t keep up his anxious movements anymore. He sat on the bed and shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of something that would get his mind off of the events to come. You had already been sitting on the bed and you soundlessly rolled over closer to him. Perhaps you could get more than just a kiss if you were lucky.

You rested your head on his lap and wrapped one of your arms behind him. He was surprised at first and thought about pushing you away but he enjoyed the warmth and comfort of another person too much to do so. He ran his hand through your hair with affection. You fell asleep with ease as you are rather tired from tonight’s earlier events.

You’re not sure how long it was before you wake up. It felt like it might have been a few hours, but it is difficult to tell in the windowless room. You’re under the blankets now. Oncie had managed to shift your sleeping body to make you more comfortable. He was too stressed to go to sleep himself and returned to cleaning up the room while you were resting.

But now you heard voices discussing something. The CEO had finally gotten back from the party. Their voices sounded nearly identical, though the one in green’s was harsher from the tobacco smoke from his favorite cigars.

"Oncie," he hissed in a rough voice. “Why is there someone else here? In our bed of all places. Do you think this is acceptable?" He gestured towards where you were laying.

"I-it’s for a good reason, Greedler! I swear - just let me explain!" Oncie was panicking again. He wasn’t sure if any explanation would be able to improve the situation. But he did the best he could. The told the truth the whole time, never once trying to make himself look better by changing the facts.

Greedler was still angry. You were worried for your own well-being now. At that moment, you remember stories of the Onceler’s connection to the mafia. You thought they were just rumors but perhaps they weren’t. It would be easy for someone who had so much power to make your death look like an accident.

You sat up and pushed the blankets away from you. You were ready to make an attempt for an escape at any moment if things turned sour. Greedler pushed up his designer sunglasses and looked in your direction. His expression softened almost instantly.

"Oh. Oncie. You meant this intern. I thought, I thought it was one of the others…" his voice trailed as he continued to stare at you. He didn’t keep track of the low-level workers but at this moment he was making a great effort to remember you. “You’re…rather attractive," he finally admits. “I think we can work out your request after all. But I’ve been rather frightening just now, haven’t I? I’m sure that was a bit unsettling for you. I’ll have to apologize for that as well."

He removed his hat and jacket as he said those things. Oncie helped him undo his suspenders and tie, obviously in agreement with Greedler’s plans. They both slipped into the bed and under the covers at the same time, one on either side of you. You were getting excited. Never in a million years could you have anticipated that this would have been how tonight’s events would play out. This was better than anything you could have thought to wish for yourself.

They pulled the blankets up around you and cuddled in close. You got the first kiss from one of them then. You think it was the CEO, Greedler, as the other referred to him. It started out as a sweet, gentle kiss; the kind that might be exchanged between a young couple as they went their separate ways for the night. It grew to be much more than that. Rougher, but not forceful or unpleasant, though he was definitely the one who was in control of the action. He moved his face away from yours and allowed Oncie to take his place.

Oncie was soft and pleasant through and through. With him it was more of a cooperative effort. One person would open their mouth or tilt their head or move their lips and the other would respond in turn. He ran his fingers through your hair as he did so.

That kiss ended and you watched as they began to kiss one another. They went on for so long that you thought they were done interacting with you for the night. You had gotten the two kisses you originally asked for and now you were getting a show. It was certainly something to watch them as they planted kisses onto one another starting at the lips and working their way down as they helped each other out of their remaining articles of clothing. You slid a hand down your pants and began to masturbate. You felt slightly guilty watching them as you tried to get yourself off, even though they were doing much more next to you. It wasn’t like watching porn at all. It was more more intimate and involved than anything you could have ever stumbled upon online.

You moaned slightly, and the Oncelers seemed to break from a trance now that they remembered that you were there. They removed themselves from one another and focused their attention on you once again. They helped you out of your silly holiday sweater and out of the remainder of your clothes. Your skin against theirs was warm and comforting as they wrapped their arms around you and kissed you on your neck and collarbone.

Hands ran down your body to where your own hand had been trying to finish the task that they had been responsible for starting. One of them brushed your hand out of the way, indicating that you were not going to have to do any more work. Both of them touched you and fondled your most sensitive areas. You would have thought that two separate people trying to accomplish the same goal there would just get in one another’s way and that it would be clumsy and awkward. But they way they acted so in-tune with one another’s intentions it made your own attempts seem highly inexperienced.

The pace of your breathing increased as you felt the pleasure building up inside of you. You let out the occasional moan as one of their fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot in just the right way. It encouraged them to repeat those motions and find more that were increasingly enjoyable. As you nearly reached your limit you listened to their soft pants and heavy breaths as they desperately worked together moving their fingers in perfect rhythm.

Your orgasm came on sharply as your body shuddered and your muscles tensed. You couldn’t think of anything other than the immense pleasure you were feeling for those moments that your body continued to feel the bliss of complete satisfaction.

It took you a few minutes to even think about moving again but they had not skipped a beat. They had returned to their usual kissing but were too distracted to keep it up for long as they had their hands on each other’s erections. Their hands almost did the exact same things are the same time - pumping one another one moment and then thumbing the head another. Oncie would moan into Greedler’s mouth and Greedler would let out a low moan in response as they still tried to passionately kiss one another through the event.

They came at the same time twitching and trembling. It made sense that they would be in such perfect unison being the same person and sharing the same body. Nothing about the act struck you as disgusting or something that should be taboo at all as you watched them catch their breath and pull the covers that had been pushed aside from all the activity.

They snuggled close to you, one on either side. You all were comfortably exhausted from what had just occurred and fell asleep without bothering to dress yourselves. You are not able to stay awake for longer than a few minutes and find yourself having peaceful dreams between the warm bodies holding you tightly in their arms.

–

In the morning, you awoke next to only one other person. His eyes half-lidded and not completely aware of the goings on around him, you are able to tell that it is the CEO and not his counter-part. His eyes were an emerald green, while the other has blue eyes brighter than you had ever seen. You look around the room for Oncie, still keeping the heavy blankets close to your bare skin.

You heard the noises of pots and pans not far off. There was a small alcove in the corner of the bedroom that you hadn’t noticed last night. There was a stove, a sink, and counter top space adequate enough for anyone’s simple baking and cooking needs. There was Oncie finishing cooking the last of a large stack of of pancakes.

He carried over the large plate piled high with the breakfast food and placed it down carefully on the middle of the bed. There were three forks, one for each of you and he invited you to enjoy them while they were still hot and the butter had only just begun to melt.

They were as delicious as anything you had ever eaten. You were starving from having not had dinner last night and had to restrain yourself as to not seem improper, though you lessened your restraint once you realized they were just as hungry as you were.

You never wanted to leave. Here in this bed you never had a chance to feel lonely or useless. You didn’t want to return home to what little you had there in comparison to here. You were starting to feeling the inklings of dismay well up inside of you upon remembering that your internship would be over very soon and you would likely never set foot in the factory again. You tried to remain happy and enjoy what you had in the moment but you began to display you sadness on your face.

“What’s wrong?” Oncie inquired, taking a break from eating to notice your frown.

You explained that you didn’t want to leave even though you knew that you had to and you were meant to be only a temporary worker from the very beginning. You were trying hard not to cry.

“Hmm, that’s all? Do you really think that’s going to be a problem?” Greedler asked teasingly. He leaned in close and gave you a kiss, licking some syrup from your lips. “I have no intention of letting you leave the company. In fact, I’d be more than happy to give you a promotion to become my personal assistant if you’d be up to it. I assure you that the pay will be good and that there will be plenty of benefits.” He winked after the last sentence.

You were happy beyond belief and agreed to the new job a hundred times over. He told you that you could start tomorrow and that you would have you very own office to work from right next to his own. You hugged and kissed them both excitedly astounded at your great fortune.

“But for now let’s not worry about work. There are much more important things to be taken care of,” Greeder said with a suggestive smile while winking at his counterpart. Oncie moved the plate off of the bed as Greedler pulled the covers over you again. You quickly forgot about having ever been sad at all that morning.


End file.
